El Encuentro
by LovelyDeadGirl
Summary: Ese niño se parecía a su hermano, en aquella fotografía, cuando había ido a su primer día de escuela. Se parecía de un modo casi mortificante, tenía la misma expresión, tímida y triste. Oneshot!


Este fic se situa cuando Ed es trasladado por la puerta hacia este mundo... o sea, es Post-serie :).

No se confundan! este fic no es un EdxAl ni nada por el estilo, simplemente es amor de hermanos, nada mas T.T!.Ademas, este fic no contiene romance... bueno, quizas algo de EdxWin implicito, pero nada mas. Disfrutenlo .

El Encuentro

Ese niño se parecía a su hermano, en aquella fotografía, cuando había ido a su primer día de escuela. Se parecía de un modo casi mortificante, tenía la misma expresión, tímida y triste. Los ojos verdes, los cabellos rubios cortos y el cuerpo flacucho y largo. Edward sabía que, cuando el niño creciera, el cuerpo no resultaría ni tan flaco ni tan largo. Lo miró largamente, como si su hermano estuviera allí, niño de nuevo. Su hermano estaba sentado, la expresión tímida y triste, en un incómodo banco de la estación de tren; y a su lado, el hermano y una niña, unos años mayores, que miraban el lugar con expresión aburrida. La madre era alta, de tez morena y cabellos castaños y, cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Edward, mostró una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro entero. Ed no pudo dejar de notar lo poco que esa mujer se parecía a sus hijos. Habló con placidez. "Hace calor", comentó. "Mucho", dijo Edward, tratando de devolver la sonrisa. Lo consiguió a medias porque ese niño que se parecía a su hermano despertaba en el una fuerte nostalgia. La niña comenzó a llorisquear, y la mujer le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo de papel y la acunó por un momento. Se inclinó hacia Edward, susurró en forma confidencial: "¿Me los cuida?". Señaló vagamente un punto impreciso; fuera del ámbito de la estación, se alineaban pequeños negocios donde se agolpaba la gente en la prisa de las últimas compras. Edward asintió y, durante la ausencia de la madre, los niños se quedaron muy quietos, mirando con curiosidad a ese hombre extraño de aire amable y rostro fatigado. Intentó conversarles y les preguntó los nombres; pero ellos, muy tímidos, los mascullaron en voz tan baja que no pudo entenderlos.

Cuando después de un tiempo, la madre reapareció caminando con un balanceo de sus casi inexistentes caderas, traía en las manos tres bandejitas de plástico. En cada una había una salchicha empapada en mostaza en un pan fofo y unas papas fritas de aspecto acartonado. La madre se sentó entre los niños, y como si fueran inválidos, les dio de comer acercándoselos a la boca. Edward pensó irritadamente que los niños ya tenían edad suficiente para comer solos, pero qué importaba, se dijo. La niña masticó sin gusto, afeada por un mohín de repulsa, y apartó la cabeza al segundo ofrecimiento. El niño mayor, los brazos a los costados, mordió hábilmente un trozo de salchicha, desechando el pan, mientras que el menor comía unas papas con el entrecejo contraído por el mal sabor. De cualquier manera, que comieran de una mano extendida, los asemejaba a niños incapaces o tontos.

Edward observó la multitud que esperaba su turno en los trenes. Muchos pasajeros vestidos con ropas nuevas y ordinarias, de tez oscura como la madre de los niños, regresaban a inhóspitos lugares donde seguramente nunca dejarían de ser instrusos.

Cuando Edward volvió su atención al grupo de la mujer y los niños, se alegró de modo absurdo porque el niño tenía el pan en la mano y lo mordía. La madre terminaba un pan, que el mayor había rechazado. La niña trató de llevar su falda debajo de las rodilla, luego renunció, el rostro enfurruñado. Sus cabellos rubios caían suavemente sobre sus hombros, como los de Winry alguna vez, pero a Winry no le habían sacado foto en su primer día de escuela y el no podía precisar si esa niña se parecía a ella en la edad remota de los 5 años. También veía en el niño mayor un cierto parecido con el a los 6 años, pero su fotografía

Unos deditos vacilantes tomaron una de las bandejas que la madre sostenía sobre la falda, revolvieron las papas fritas, eligieron una. El niño mayor debió hacerlo por malhumor o por capricho porque mordió un trozo y lo escupió sacando la lengua. La madre le reprendió mientras señalaba al otro niño, sentado juiciosamente. "Son tan distintos" comentó.

"No, no" dijo Edward con extraña seguridad. Miró al niño y a la niña y lo asaltó el deseo de regalarles un trompo de madera lustrada comprado en un puesto callejero durante su viaje; supo que quería disfrutar de su sorpresa y, sobre todo, verlos reír con la risa de su hermano y de su amiga. No consideró que excluía al niño, a quien había prestado una atención sin calidez. Sintiéndose contento y ansioso, como si fuera a proporcionar una alegría enorme, buscó el juguete en sus bolsillos. No lo encontró, y entonces recordó, reprochándose mentalmente que, a último momento, lo había guardado en su maleta, que había dejado en el hotel. Sacó las manos de los bolsillos con un suspiro. La madre hurgó un rato en un saco informe que tenía a su izquierda, de confección casera. Extrajo un pañuelo de papel y se inclinó hacia Edward: "¿Buscaba esto?". Edward asintió, tomó el trocito de papel e hizo como si se sonara la nariz.

"Las cuatro – dijo la mujer –, que rápido pasa el tiempo". "Sí", dijo Edward, para quien no transcurría. No quería mirar al niño, pero otra vez, volvió a clavar los ojos en el y lo invadió el mismo sentimiento: mezcla de dolor y asombro. Le recordaba tanto a su hermano en aquella fotografía de la escuela, parado delante de la puerta, las manos sosteniendo una mochila en su espalda, la expresión tímida y triste, iluminada por el pálido sol de septiembre. Y el parecido de esa niña con Winry era tan grande que hubiera querido abrazarla, como cada día de estos últimos años hubiera querido hacerlo con ella. Pero no podía, se encontraba en un lugar ajeno, del que no sabía como regresar. Resucitó en el un dolor lacerante, y al mismo tiempo, era tan intensa la sensación de que esa niña era su amiga de la infancia y ese niño su hermano que experimentó el impulso de inclinarse hacia ellos con la esperanza de ser reconocido. Se reprimió y se obligó a fijar su mirada en los carteles donde figuraban los horarios de salida. El suyo se encontraba demorado y no aparecía en la lista.

Retornó a su asiento y cerró los ojos. Oyó la voz de la mujer preguntándole con inquietud si se sentía mal. Negó e intentó sonreír. "Mucho calor", dijo. "Si" aprobó la mujer; aunque era evidente que no lo padecía.

Edward volvió a fijar su vista en los tres niños. Ahora, el menor descansaba su cabeza sobre la espalda de su madre, que buscaba algo en su bolso. El mayor y la niña, mientras tanto, jugaban encimando bandejitas, de forma torpe, como si en realidad solo lo hicieran para matar el aburrimiento.

El niño se desperezó alargando los brazos en un movimiento grácil y sonrió, con una sonrisa que era la de su hermano. Estás de nuevo aquí, pensó, conmovido. De nuevo aquí en la intersección de tantas vidas, de tanta gente en este lugar ruidoso. Pero sabía que no, que el niño sólo se parecía a su hermano, igual que la niña con Winry; y el niño mayor, que ahora pateaba una lata tirada en el piso, no era él. El era ese hombre ya casi adulto, que lamentaba estar en un mundo al que no pertenecía, y que extrañaba a su hermano y a su amiga, sentado en un incómodo banco de una estación de tren donde hacía el calor del mismo infierno.

Una voz metálica anunció la partida de un tren hacia un lugar que no llegó a precisar. La mujer alta lanzó una exclamación complacida y se levantó. Limpió con la mano la boca de los niños y lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y con una sonrisa cálida. Silenciosamente, Edward se despidió de su hermano niño. Te vas de nuevo hermano, dijo en una queja, en un reproche. La mujer empezó a caminar. Los tres niños iban tras ella, pero en ese momento, el niño mayor se alejó, distraído por algo que ella no pudo precisar. La mujer se volteó, llamó con voz urgente: "Edward¡Edward!".

Inmóvil en su asiento, Ed sintió un escalofrío, la certidumbre. La niña tomó la mano del mayor. Y después de un segundo, él fue.

* * *

**Terminado el día 24/9**

Bueno, bueno, espero que les halla gustado n.n y esa última parte, se las dejo a ustedes a interpretarla como quieran.

No conosco bien el final de la serie (he leido algo en otros fics nomas) asi que si me mande alguna burrada ponganmelo en un rr please:( .

No les cuesta nada dejar rr, asi que apreten ese botoncito, **Go** xD

Me despido...

**AöMë!**

**The Moonlight Alchemist**


End file.
